Broken
by Slovenskych
Summary: Lithuania has recently returned from his outsourcing in America, and he is full of hope for the future for his people. But war is looming in Europe, and the small Baltic nation is in for a surprise when and old enemy shows up at his doorstep. Oneshot.


**This is part of some of my brainstorming from a long time ago that I decided to post as a one-shot. This was inspired by the doujinshi 1939 by PunPuniChu on Deviantart. You should read it, it's amazing!**

**The setting is southern Lithuania in 1939. With the signing of the Molotov-Ribbentrop pact between Nazi Germany and Soviet Russia, the first invasion of WWII is about to begin. Russian troops are on their way to Poland, but a small brunette nation stands in the way...**

"Rusai eina!" A council member cried as he burst into President Smetona's office. Lithuania felt his heart sink to his toes, a cloud of black dread eating at his heart. _Ne, ne, ne NE!_, _This can't be happening, no, not Russia, not again, Prašom! _ Without even asking permission from his boss, he stood up and sprinted out of the building. _If he lays a single hand on my people, I'll..._ He couldn't even finish that sentence in his head, he honestly had no idea what he would do, but he would rather die than watch Russia torture his people again.

The panic and dread grew worse when he indeed saw that it was true – the entire Red Army was making its way through his land, hulking tanks and army masses crawling aross the landscape like a terrible beast. Lithuania knew they were approaching a small villiage, and he drove as fast as he could. He pulled up moments before the Red Army arrived, running to the town gates, crazy thoughts of rebellion and independence screaming in his head. His body shook with fear, but he felt brave. He would stand here between Russia and his people until he could stand no more.

Russia spotted the Baltic from a distance, and a slight smile twitched at his lips. _How cute. Amerika has taught my little Lithuania to be brave. _He resisted a chuckle. _That will not last long._ He walked to the front of his troops, a warm smile spreading across his face, outstretching his arms in welcome.

"Privyet, Lithuania! I haven't seen you in such long time! You have been doing well, da?"

"You're not welcome here." Lithuania's fists were clenched at his sides, his voice trembling with determination.

Russia only tilted his head to the side. "Hm?"

"You and your army are not taking one step further into my land, Russia. I will not allow it."

Russia did something that was quite unusual: he burst out laughing. It was quite frightening, since his laugh was deep and rumbling, a reminder that he was not the light-hearted smiling person he pretended to be. "_You_ will not allow it? So Amerika taught you how to stand up for yourself?" He bent down, his eyes alight with cruelty, an amused grin twisted on his lips. "Or did the zver actually teach you how to _fight_?" He whispered, sending chills down Lithuania's spine. "Because if it is fight you want, Litva, it is a fight you will get. And I think we both know who will win." His eyes were glowing with malice, soaking in the fact that he had an entire army at his back while Lithuania had none.

Toris wanted to choke the man in front of him, and it took every ounce of control to keep his hands clenched at his sides. His fingernails dug into his palms until he could feel droplets of blood forming.

"What do you want?" His voice was a ragged whisper.

"Nothing!"

Toris looked up at Russia in surprise, not consoled by the fact that he was grinning again. "I just wanted to say hello to my Little Lithuania! You are not happy to see me?"

"You have an army." Toris pointed out, ignoring the question.

"Ah, that I do." Russia gave a cheerful nod. "But they are not for you."

At first Lithuania was confused, thinking the Russian was lying to him. But then it began to dawn on him what Russia was about to do, and his insides flopped.

"Then...who?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Ah! That I can not tell you, because you would try to stop me."

"It's Poland, isn't it?"

Russia's expression did not change, but the gleam in his eyes told Toris he was correct. He didn't know what was worse – having his independence taken away or allowing Russia to harm his best friend. His eyes scanned the thousands of men and tanks, imagining what kind of horrors they could rack on Poland's people. And then his gaze fell on Russia – warm, smiling, a mask to cover the merciless monster he knew could tear Feliks limb from limb.

"Ne. I won't let you."

"Ah, but you will." Russia's smile grew wider. It was adorable, how Toris thought he could stand up to him. Didn't he realize the pact involved him gaining control over the Baltics after the invasion of Poland? Soon Lithuania would be living in his mansion again, he had already cleaned up the extra bedrooms and set out sunflower vases, stocked his refrigerator in anticipation of his family finally coming home.

Toris hated him. He hated how he was stuck, how this man already controlled him without even using a weapon, without even having to try. He was nothing more than a puppet, and Russia was cheerfully pulling the strings.

Russia could see the hate in his eyes. It was something that looked strange, for a nation who was usually so placid and kind. _That damn Amerika put ideas in his head._ He thought, silently vowing to make Alfred pay for how he had twisted his favorite Baltic. If Toris had never gone to that bastard's Capitalist country, he would be trembling with fear and let Russia through without all of this _hero_ business.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Litva! We will talk some other time when I am not so busy, da?"

"You. Are not. Going. To Poland."

Well _that_ was interesting. Russia raised his eyebrows in amusement. "You make me laugh, Litva. Even if you did fight, you're people do not care for the Poles. They will not back you up."

"I know." Lithuania's green eyes burned with determination, an intensity Russia had never seen before. He didn't like it at all. Russia dropped his voice, his face getting serious.

"If you do not let me through, I will have to hurt you."

"That's nothing new." Lithuania smiled bitterly. "You think I am afraid of your pipe and whips?"

Russia's expression grew dark. "You should be, Litva. It would be very wise of you to be afraid."

"I am not." Toris stood tall, a tiny voice telling him to stop this madness, but it was overridden with the voice of America telling him to stand up for what he believed in. He would _not _just allow Russia to control him. "And if you want to harm Poland, you will have to go through me first."

Russia eyed the brunette nation in front of him. Skinny, frail, barely having an army of his own or any land for that matter. Foolishness, that what this was. Toris may have the heart of America, but he would never have the military strength. Russia would try to reason, but he knew that freedom was blind of consequences. As much as he didn't want to, he would have to bring Toris to his senses through pain.

The explosion of agony and crunch of his skull sent Toris keeling over onto the ground, blood obscuring his vision and the horizon spinning. He gasped for air and clawed at the ground, shakily bringing himself to his feet again.

"Stop this foolishness, Lithuania. I did not come here to hurt you."

"If you hurt Poland, you hurt me," Toris spluttered, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Then your pain is in vain." Russia scowled, bringing the pipe down on Lithuania's back. There was a crack, and Toris fell to the ground. He tried to get up but a boot was pressing him down, causing more bones to grind and snap. He gritted his teeth, breathing hard through the blood streaming down his face.

"I always knew it was a mistake for you to visit Amerika." Russia's voice was lined with contempt. "Look what he has done to you, Lithuania. You think that just because you are doing 'right thing' that you will win?" He bent down and spoke in a low voice. "Let me teach you something, Little Litva. In world we live in, doing what's right means_ nothing_. In the end, success is always measured by how much blood is spilled."

"You're wrong," Lithuania growled.

"Oh, am I? Then how come you're the one on the ground?" As if to prove his point, Russia put more of his weight onto Lithuania's back, causing him to gasp in pain. _Ne, he's lying, everything he says is wrong... _

_"_I may be the one...on the ground...but you are the one...who will go...to Hell..."

At this Russia burst out laughing again, harder than before. "If there is Hell, Litva, I'm sure it was built for me in the first place! Besides, if I am going to Hell, that gives me all the more reason to conquer Poland while I'm still here, da?"

"You're dispicable."

"Nope! I'm just the guy with more guns!" Toris could hear the smile in Russia's cheery reply. "And you know what is funny about this? _Amerika is no different._ The only reason his 'freedom' and 'being hero' works is because he has almost as many guns as me!"

"That's not true!" Lithuania yelled, infuriated at the suggestion.

_"_Da, I think it is. If freedom on its own is enough to make a country strong, would not _you _be the one beating _me_ up? You can pretend to be Amerika all you want, Litva, but the truth is that you will never be as strong as him because _you don't have enough guns_."

Lithuania wanted to deny it, wanted to scream that Russia was wrong...but it made so much sense. Suddenly he began to doubt everything America had taught him; everything that had given him hope in the past few years was slipping through his fingers.

"You can play hero all you want, Litva. But in the end you will only die. Become One with Mother Russia, and you will become part of the most powerful nation in the world."

Russia gave a sharp kick to his ribs, and Lithuania could feel them digging into organs they weren't supposed to. Colors flashed in his vision and he lay there, utterly helpless as the Red Army marched through his lands towards Poland.

He was broken.

He had been so sure, so _positive_ that standing up for what's right would somehow fix things, but it had only seemed to make things worse. Was it true, that America was no different than Russia, that the only thing that made him a great country was – Lithuania felt his eyes burn – _guns?_ After all the hope Alfred had given him, and it all came down to fire power? Lithuania had never been so defeated. It felt as though the world around him was falling apart.

~/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/~

Lithuania jumped when three sharp knocks rang through his door. He stood and made the mistake of pulling it open.

Russia was smiling as usual, but his coat was utterly soaked with fresh blood. Toris felt a wave of nausea and horror when he recognized the crimson handprints that clawed down the Russian's sleeves and chest.

"W-what did you _do_ to him?!" He cried, his face white with shock.

"I calmed him down." Russia smiled.

"W-where is he?"

Russia shrugged indifferently. "I don't know. I left him for Germany, but he had already left. Maybe he's still where I left him."

Toris's eyes widened in terror and he grabbed Russia's coat. "You LEFT HIM? What does that mean? Is he alive?"

"Hm, I am not sure. I don't recall any breathing..."

Toris let out a wail of despair, the tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees and buried his head into Russia's bloody coat, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "How...how could you...Ne...Feliksas! Feliksas, ne..."

"Pull yourself together." Russia scowled. "He was nothing but a rebellious brat."

"You KILLED HIM! How could you _kill him?_Aš nekenčiu tavęs!"Toris began clawing at the coat, in absolute hysterics as he moarned over the death of his only friend. _I could have stopped the invasion, and I did nothing..._

"There is no need to _cry_, Lithuania," Russia sighed, showing a rare sign of irritation. "Because you are coming home with me!"

The sobs stopped immidiately, and Toris looked up at his former master with terror in his blood-shot eyes. Russia smiled. _That's more like it._

"W-what?" Toris squeaked.

Russia beamed. "I said you are coming back home! Finally, da?"

Toris let go of the coat and began backing up, scrambling backwards on the floor, his body beginning to tremble. "N-ne...Ne, I am never going back!"

"Ah, but you are. It was part of the deal, da? I help Germany beat up Poland, and I get my family back home! You will love the new sunflowers I put out, just for you in your room! And we will have a big dinner tonight with lots of Stroganoff and Kulich, and we'll sing songs and be able to catch up. I can't wait for us to be back together again!" Russia was grinning from ear to ear, eminating a sense of joy and excitement that for once didn't seem fake.

But it was far from the horror that Toris felt. _No._...after all this time, after he had finally almost had his freedom...This _couldn't_ be happening, not now...

"You don't need to pack, I already bought you new set of clothes! I hope you will like them." He was happy. Russia looked genuinely _happy._

"I'm sorry, Russia. But I'm not going with you."

Russia's smile faltered, his eyes shimmering with disappointment. "You always have to make things so hard, Lithuania. I try to be kind to you, but you are always pushing me away..." He made a kind of pout with his lips, then drew a pistol from his coat and pointed it at a shocked Toris. "No games today, Litva. Get in the car."

Toris was getting desperate. He couldn't, he _wouldn't_ go back...

"Russia, please..." He took a step forward, clasping his hands together in a beg. "Please let me stay here with my people. You can have my land, you can have my government, but _please_ don't taking me away." His voice was a whisper, pathetic, weak, but it was his only option. Russia seemed puzzled at the sudden change in approach and lowered the pistol slightly.

"Pozhaluysta, Ivan. I'll do anything." Toris got down on his knees, the ultimate disgrace, and looked up imploringly at the man who had caused him so much pain, who had just possibly murdered his friend.

There was a flicker of sadness in Russia's eyes, then it was gone and they were as icy as ever.

"You say you would do anything." His voice was low, and soft, not the fake happy one. "But the only thing I want is for you to come live with me."

There was a moment of silence, in which Lithuania realized he had lost. He was numb, too destroyed to say anything or cry, deaf to any words of comfort through the sound of his own breaking heart. He barely remembered walking out of his house and into a black car, Russia happily leading the way and closing the door behind him. His breath fogged up the glass as he watched his country – his home – his people – fade into the distance. When he would see them again, he didn't know. What Russia would do to them, he couldn't help. He was nothing more than a trophy, a hostage.

And it was very possible that his best friend in the entire world was dead.

Toris closed his eyes and clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking. A single hot tear ran down his cheek.

_Forgive me, Alfred. I tried, I really tried. I did everything you said to. But I don't feel like a 'hero' as you always said..._

His shoulders shook with a silent sob, as he lifted his bleary eyes to stare longingly out the window.

_Did I do something wrong?_

**Translations:**

**Rusai eina! - The Russians are coming!**

**Prašom/Pozhaluysta - Please**

**zver - Beast, used as an insult to Capitalists**

**Aš nekenčiu tavęs! - I hate you!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review...-sobs with Toris- Please... ;)**


End file.
